


Up On The Rooftop Lays My Reasons

by YakkunMori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Character Death, Death, Depression, POV Yaku Morisuke, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakkunMori/pseuds/YakkunMori
Summary: I am new to writing pure angst, so please forgive me if this didn't match your expectations. Anyways, enjoy reading!
Kudos: 3





	Up On The Rooftop Lays My Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing pure angst, so please forgive me if this didn't match your expectations. Anyways, enjoy reading!

**[The plot and events of the story is based off of this](https://youtu.be/tZ4cM0hYofc) **

The boy opened his eyes to a dim room, only illuminated by the hint of light shining through the yellow curtains that hung over the window. He slowly started to sit up from bed, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He pushed his blanket aside and got out of bed feeling dizzy for a while before it going away. 

"I really need to stop staying up late" he whispered to himself while walking towards the light switch which was beside the door. He flipped it open and saw the terrible condition of his room. The walls were painted sky blue to which was starting to tarnish, books and crumpled pieces of paper scattered around the floor, and books left opened, a lamp that he forgot to turn off laid on his desk. He took a glance at the clock which was mounted on the wall and he was shocked.

"7:43 shit, i'm almost late" he cursed, rushing towards his school uniform which was already prepared before he went to bed. He grabbed it and ran to the bathroom and got ready for the day; that includes taking a shower, freshening up, ans getting dressed in his school attire. He went outside the bathroom and went to his room to gather his things and ran towards the front door, ignoring the food that was on the table with a note which had "eat this" written on it. He put on his shoes and went outside carrying his bag.

The sky was blue with a bit of clouds here and there. It was sunny and trees were swaying to the wind as the boy ran towards school. He reached the main gate of the school, panting and gasping for air before looking up and seeing him. A tall boy with gray hair named Lev Haiba walking into the main building of Nekoma Highschool with a boy named Kuroo Tetsuro, who's hair was black and looked like the worst case of bed head and a another boy named "Kenma Kozume" which had long bleached hair with black roots walking by his side while they chatted.

The boy's eyes turned dull and a frown appeared on is face at the sight of Lev because Lev had left him a few days ago, leaving him devastated for he thought Lev was the one. He looked at the three waiting for them to be out of sight before approaching the building. He went inside and opened the shoe locker as he took of his shoes, and wearing the pair of white and black shoes that the school had provided. He walked to his classroom with his head tilted down, trying to not get recognized. He made it inside and saw his classmates chatting and paying no attention to which made him relived. He walked towards his seat and sat thinking his mission of not getting noticed was accomplished but a boy with a rather large build with spiked upwards brown hair approached him.

"Hey, Yakkun. How are ya'?" as he turned the chair in front of Yaku around and sat on it. 

"Hi, Inouka, I'm okay." He answered with a short reply, obviously lying for before the break up, Yaku was an energetic boy who had connections with everyone in the class, but now he lacked energy and the fun and outgoing vibe around him was now gone. 

"If you say so" Inouka replied, not believing what Yaku had just said. "But are you su—

Inouka was cut off by the teacher who entered the classroom which made the chattering of everyone stop as they stood up straight and greeted their teacher who had just walked in.

The day was like any other. A boring one, the lessons were hard and thankfully, the bell rang meaning it was break time. Inouka who sat infront of Yaku stood up and was going to go to the cafeteria, but spoke to Yaku before doing so.

"I think you should know this" Inouka set his hand in Yaku's table. "Lev and Kenma started dating. Maybe that's the reason he left you; He fell for Kenma. That's all." He said before patting Yaku on the back before leaving.

I don't want a life like this, he thought to himself standing up from his desk going to the hallway ignoring people around him as he headed towards the stairs leading to the rooftop. Each step took courage and as he was about to take his shoes off, he opened the doors leading to the rooftop. He saw a boy with milk chocolate colored hair standing before him. Despite himself he went and screamed

"Hey. Don't do it please"

The boy turned around looking at Yaku who was standing there. Realization hit Yaku; wait a minute, what did i just say? I couldn't care less either way, he questioned himself in his mind not knowing why he had suddenly stopped the milk chocolate haired boy from jumping off. Yaku was somewhat pissed for that was an opportunity missed. Yaku approached him and asked the boy "what's the problem?" 

The milk chocolate haired boy told Yaku his woes "you've probably heard it all before, i really thought that he might be the one, but then he told me he was done" 

Yaku was annoyed and looked at the boy "Are you kidding? I can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me" Yaku blurted out which made the boy flinch and nodded.

Yaku remembered the reason for Lev leaving him, Lev was stolen from him by Kenma. He decided to use this info to convince the boy to not do it. "Are you upset cuz you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!" Yaku exclaimed to which the boy climb the railing back to the same side Yaku was in and faced him and said in a soft tone "I'm feeling better, thank you for listening" the boy turned away and waved as he walked towards the door and went back into the building and disappeared from Yaku's vision. Yaku decided not to do what he intended to do and went back to his classroom and waited for the bell to ring.

3 days passed and each day, he noticed that everyone was giving him dirty looks and started to distance from him. Sometimes Yaku even heard people whisper about him and a problem with family bloomed, and Yaku was the one his dad was letting out his frustration on, leaving him scared to even go out of his room when his parents were home which made him unable to eat some of his meals.

On the third day, he went into the classroom. He opened the door and everyone went silent and looked at him, some were whispering as Yaku walked towards his seat and saw writings on his table.

you're a person.

Go jump off the roof, no one will care.

We'd be happier if you were dead.

Were a few of the messages written on the desk. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he managed to hold it back and just sat in the chair and looked down. The teacher entered the classroom and class started once again. The lesson was something Yaku once had liked, but now he had no interest in it what so ever. The bell rang and some walked out of the room to go to the cafeteria and some toon out their bento. Inouka who was scared to be seen interacting with Yaku walked near him and whispered in a volume Yaku could hear "this was the work of Kenma. He spread rumors about you treating Lev badly when the two of you were still a thing"

Yaku who was sitting down heard it and nodded to which Inouka saw from the corner of his eye and walked away. The same routine happened; he left the room into the hallway and walked towards the stairs leading towards the rooftop. Alright, today's the day, Yaku thought to himself, taking his shoes off before opening the doors that lead to the rooftop. There was but a boy short as can be standing on the ledge; despite himself he goes and screams. The petite boy told Yaku his woes "it's been circling around. I think everyone knows by now. Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here" Yaku who was angered looked at the petite boy and grabbed him by the collar to ensure he doesn't jump. 

"For god's sakes please! Are you serious? Cuz even so, you're still loved by everyone at home. There's always dinner waiting at the table y'know?!" He yelled trying to knock some sense into the short boy. The boy smiled and like the other one, he claimed back into the same side that Yaku was in and looked at him "i'm hungry" said the boy as he shed a tear. The boy short as can be walked towards the door leading to inside the building as he walked away, disappearing from Yaku's sight. Like before, he didn't do what he was supposed to do and instead walked back to the class, ignoring everyone and wishes that he can go home already and encase himself in the only place he feels safe in which is his room. 

And just like that, he'd always find people who was about to end it all when he was about to also. Every few days, he'd find another one and listen to their tales and convince them to turn away and not do it. No matter how many people Yaku helps he'll never find a person that'll do what he does for others to him. No one cares to listen to him and which eventually leads his emotions being bottled up within the himself. There was no way he could let out all his pain.

Until one day, for the very first time, there he see's someone with with the same pains as him. Having him done this time and time again, the boy wore a red jacket swaying from the wind. As the boy in the jacket turned towards Yaku and before he could yell. Yaku approached the boy and listened to him. 

"I just want to stop the scars that grow, everytime that I go home, that's why i came up here instead" that's what the boy in the jacket said with a voice that was full of pain. Yaku took a step back in shock as he looked down. But in the moment he just yelled something that even he didn't believe

"Hey. Don't do it please"

The boy tilted his head from confusion as he saw Yaku holding his head. What to do? I can't stop this boy, this is new. For once i think i've bitten off more than I can chew, Yaku though to himself thinking of a good reason as to why the boy in the jacket shouldn't do it. The boy stared at Yaku for a while before Yaku looked up at the boy and said with tears running down his cheek "even so, please just go away so i can't see. You're pityful expression is just too much for me!"

The boy in the red jacket climbed over the railing and looked at Yaku with expressionless eyes "guess that today is just not my day" the boy coldly said to Yaku as he look away and walked away and disappeared from Yaku's sight.

April 25, 6:24 PM, Yaku was on his way to the roof, slowly walking up the stairs, he took his shoes off and opened tbe door to see no one was there. He observed the surroundings, orange light had illuminated everything. "There's no one here today I guess it's time it's just me" he said as he walked over to the railing and looked at everyone going home. He waited for a few minutes so that there'll be no students left. "There's no one who can interfere, no one to get in my way here"

He laid his pair of shoes on the ground near the railing and put a note on it as his last message. He took off his **red jacket** , folded it nearly and set it besides the shoes and note. He climbed over the railing and stood on the ledge. Wind blew by making his **milk chocolate colored hair** sway to the wind and as he ruffled it a bit. The **petite boy short as can be** closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and jumped off; without someone saving him just like he had saved all the others from their demise. As he was falling; there was a smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks, he managed to let out one final message.

"Goodbye"

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't notice, the "people" that Yaku had stopped from jumping off was himself. Pay extra attention to the descriptions of the "people" and the descriptions of the last paragraph.


End file.
